


Memories of the necklace she once wore

by carmypen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Barian past lives, Brief Mention of Blood, Drabble, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: Vector didn’t like being around Yuma’s parents.
Relationships: Vector & Tsukumo Mirai
Kudos: 18





	Memories of the necklace she once wore

Vector didn’t like being around Yuma’s parents. It gave him a weird ache in his gut that he hated.

But today he didn’t have a choice. He sat in the living room, across from Yuma’s mother, watching her study an artifact.

She caught his eye. “Do you like history, Shingestu?” she asked. “You seem interested in this necklace.”

“My mom had one just like it,” he said in Shingetsu’s voice. Memories of a royal summer home, stained with blood, flashed in his vision.

She gave him a knowing look.

“You must care about her a lot.”

The ache grew worse.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a personal challenge to write a drabble every day for the month of April. The prompt for this piece was "Ache."


End file.
